Batgirl Vol 3 18
It’s Valentine’s night, and a mysterious killer literally wants to steal everyone’s hearts. Enter Klarion the Witch-boy, who’s nursing a broken heart of his own. Good luck, Batgirl!  Summary of Stephness: On Valentine's Night, Steph just wants a little quiet time, but she quickly finds a violently murdered man in a dark alley. Following the bloody footprints, she finds Klarion the Witch Boy holding the dead man's heart. Thinking she has a culprit literally red-handed, she tries to apprehend him, but Klarion magics her into a snow globe. As she panics, then imagines teaming up with the Atom, she notices that Klarion knows who committed the murder - his familiar, a magical cat. She promises to help him find the cat if he restores her to normal size. A painstakingly long conversation later, Klarion reveals that he was watching through his cat's eyes, when he stopped the cat from coupling with another cat. Steph and Klarion find Teekl the Very Large Magical Cat attacking a man and his wife. Using electro-batarangs, Steph knocks Teekl out, and persuades Klarion to put Teekl in a snow globe, then talks him into letting Teekl have a mate, since she believes he'll still be Klarion's best friend when he gets it out of his system. But they must now find Teekl a were-cat mate. One teleportation spell later, Steph finds herself very nauseous in Limbo Town, where familiar animals are created. The people of LImbo Town, all blue and clad like pilgrims as Klarion is, stare at Steph suspiciously, and Klarion mentions the dark days of the Non-Witch Trials. Steph spies a cat, and they spring into action. Klarion goes after the cat, and Steph tries to distract the witch-girl. When her opponent challenges her to a duel, she casts the spell of "accio fist", punching the witch-girl in the face (though she then nerdily corrects herself that it should have been "accio face"). Klarion triumphantly holds his snow globe, saying that the coupling has begun, and the two high-tail it out of Limbo Town. In the "land of Blue Rafters," also known as Gotham University, Klarion is fascinated but disgusted by the Valentine's Day "coupling". Francisco, with his boyfriend and Jordanna and a few other friends, invites Steph to hang out, but when Klarion starts making comments about "wandering packs of harlots," Steph turns him down so she can ride herd on the demon boy. She gives him a big kiss to shut him up, and he says she tastes like Christmas (which he hates). She then tries to keep him occupied with candy hearts, which don't taste like blood at all. And they lived happily ever after...for exactly five more minutes...at which point he turned Jordanna into a frog. Back Matter: This week's back matter starts the Letters column, but doesn't feature anything connected to Steph or her series. It does highlight the trade dress-advertised "Drawing the line at $2.99" campaign, which reduced the number of pages from 22 to 20 as a standard to reduce the price from $3.99 to $2.99. Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Batgirl: The Lesson TPB File:Batgirl_18_(01).jpg File:Batgirl_18_(05).jpg File:Batgirl_18_(06).jpg Category:Appearances Category:Batgirl Category:Covers